The present invention relates to processes and apparatus for high rate, uniform deposition and formation of thin films, such as refractory metals and/or oxides, nitrides, hydrides, carbides and other compounds, mixtures, solutions and alloys of such metals, and also to the deposition and formation of composite films. Such films are formed on planar and non-planar, concave and convex substrates with a controlled thickness profile.
As used here, the term "controlled thickness profile" refers to tailoring the thickness profile of a thin film formed on a curved substrate from center to edge to achieve a desired optical performance. The term includes controlled varied thickness as well as constant thickness.